1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor, a processing tank of which is provided with a plurality of connectors, and a fault detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes used in a medical field are subjected to reprocessing using a fluid after use such as cleaning processing and disinfecting processing. Furthermore, endoscope reprocessors configured to automatically perform reprocessing on an endoscope are known. An endoscope reprocessor is provided with a processing tank in which an endoscope is disposed and a connector provided in the processing tank connected to an inside of a conduit of the endoscope or the like. The endoscope reprocessor sends a fluid which is a gas or liquid used for reprocessing into the endoscope via the connector.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5642907 discloses an endoscope reprocessor provided with a plurality of connectors. The endoscope reprocessor provided with the plurality of connectors includes a plurality of valves to control a fluid to be sent from the individual connectors to the endoscope.